Wildcat 2
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Sequel to Alianne Goode. Hopefully I didn't disappoint! *I don't own gallagher girls!*
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. This story is dedicated to flipstar1. thank you flipstar for givig me this idea. I really hope i didn't disappoint you!**

* * *

"Wildcat get out of there now!" My best friend's voice screamed in my ear. Currently she was guiding me through my mission. What is my mission? That's classified. *smirk*

"Relax Lightning I'm out of the building."

Chelsea huffed. "Just get back to HQ. The director wants to talk to you."

I smirked. "I'll be there in exactly 10 minutes, 45.…44.…43 seconds.

After getting 56 retinal scans and 28 body heat scans, I finally got off the elevator on my floor. I strode past all the offices until I reached Chelsea's cubicle. She met me at the door.

"Come on the director wants to see us. Something about a mission."

I rolled my eyes. "What else would he want to see us for if it wasn't a mission?"

"Oh right." Before I could deliver another sarcastic comment to her we reached the door to the director's secretary's office. I didn't bother knocking I just strode right in. The secretary looked up.

"Hi Grandma Morgan."

"Hi sweetheart your Uncle Joe will see you now."

Yeah that's right Uncle Joe is the director of the CIA and Grandma is his secretary. **[Joe is married to Abby and Rachel is his secretary. **

**We all know there's NO way Abby would be caught dead doing office work.]**

"Okay, thanks grandma."

I moved towards my uncle's office leaving Chelsea to talk with grandma and soundlessly opened the door. His back was to me and he was talking on the phone.

"Alright Zach I'll send her. Tell Cammie not to freak out she'll be perfectly safe. Tell Grant and Bex that Chelsea will be safe too. It's just a little….." Joe broke off as he swiveled his chair around and caught sight of me.

"Talk to you later." He snapped his cell phone shut then he studied me.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to be able to tell that you're getting old Joey." I teased.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature Mr. I'm the director of the CIA."

Joe just rolled his eyes.

"Get Chelsea in here and I'll explain your mission."

I turned to the door and yelled "Chelsea!" at the top of my lungs. Then I turned to Joe "She's coming."

Chelsea walked into the door. "What's up?"

"if someone will stop being so immature I'll give you your mission should you choose to except it." I glared at Joe but kept quite.

"Have a seat ladies." Both Chelsea and I sat down in the office chairs.

"First off this isn't a high ranking mission. This is a competition between CIA agents. You two will be partnered with two more field agents. You will compete against a team of four other field agents. Besides the four agents doing the mission you are allowed to have two techs, one disguise artist, and one other person of your choice. The goal is to retrieve a disk before the other team does and bring it back to HQ. We have chosen the best of the best ladies. This will help us determine just how good you all work together. So what do you say girls? Do you except?"

Chelsea and I exchanged glances. We knew we could very well get people who we didn't like. And if we failed we would be the laughingstock of the agency. But if this is the best of the best then that increases our chances of winning. Wordlessly we reached an agreement together.

"We'll do it." We said as one.

* * *

**So love it? hate it? please please please review!**

**~lavell~**

**PS: I apoligize ahead of time. I have not been able to read GG5 :( so some of the characters might be a little weird. sorry! hopefully I can read GG5 soon!**


	2. AN sorry guys but this needs to be said

Everyone I'm really really sorry but I won't be able to update as often. I have exams coming up. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I don't have the time to write a chapter tonight or I would but I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow but no promises. Sorry but I have to study!

* * *

I will try to update as fast as I possibly can so please be patient! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome!

~lavell~

PS: A lady my best friend knows really need some prayers so if you could pray for her I'd be incredibly grateful!


	3. Our partners

"_Ladies you will be meeting your other two teammates today. Here is the folder with all the details." Uncle Joe handed us the folder.\_

Back in Chelsea's office we looked at our covers.

**Cristina Newland (Chelsea Newman aka Lightning)**

**Personality: Bold, Daring, Talkative.**

**Description: Black short hair, hazel eyes, and 5'6.**

**Objective: Meet with mission partners (Real original isn't it?)**

Next was my cover.

**Alexandria (Alex) Gracemoore (Alianne Goode aka Wildcat)**

**Personality: Shy, quiet but sarcastic, daring at times.**

**Description: Red shoulder length hair, green eyes, and 5'8.**

"So Alexandria huh?" Chelsea teased.

"Shut up Cristina."

_****Time skip to the next day****_

Chelsea and I strolled through the mall. Apparently our partners would meet us at exactly 12:00 at the food court. Chelsea insisted that we leave early and actually do some shopping.

"Come on Alex! Let's go in here."

"No way we have to meet our partners."

"Yeah in two hours. Now if you don't go into the stores with me then I will force you to go to nightclubs."

And that ladies and gentlemen is how I got dragged into Rue 21**(Love Rue 21!)** and Victoria's Secret. Of course Cristina decided we just _had_ to buy something. I swear we where in the stories forever! Finally I thought to check my internal clock. 11:58. That can't be right! I quickly checked my watch. 11:58.

"Cristina we have two minutes." I stated calmly.

"Two minutes until what?" She asked coming out of the dressing room in her own clothes.

"Until noon." She looked at me wide eyed.

Together we flew out of the store and to the food court. She walked through the door first and then I followed a couple of seconds later. She grabbed a table and I went and sat down with her.

"So how will we know who are partners are?" Chelsea whispered to me across the table.

Before I could answer a smooth voice floated to our ears.

"Excuse me ladies but do we know each other? You look exactly like two young women I went to school with."

Both Chelsea and I looked up.

There stood a black haired and a brunette boy. The black haired boy was the one who asked the question. I looked into his eyes only to recognize those piercing blue eyes I had seen so long ago.

"James?" I whispered softly.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and a cliffy but I kind off had to do this chapter quickly.**

**Please review and let me know off any mistakes I made! Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**


	4. Couples list

Couples in Alianne Goode/ Wildcat 2

Boy: Girl:

**Zach Cammie**

**Joe Abby**

_Jason Roey_

Mark Sylvia

_Ryan Kylie_

Justin Marie

Hunter Sara

Tony Kayla

_James Aly_

_Aaron Chelsea_

* * *

_Main Characters_

**Secondary Characters**


	5. Aly becomes Nancy Drew

There is a pretty wide range of emotions that any girl - much less a Gallagher Girl - is bound to encounter on any given day -from joy to sadness, frustration to excitement.

At that moment it's pretty safe to say that I was feeling all of them.

And trying to show none of them.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. How's it going?" James smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded refusing to let myself go weak-kneed at that heartstopping smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. _Alex_."

It dawned on my what exactly he was saying.

"Are you are partners?"

Aaron tipped an imaginary hat at Chelsea and myself.

"Aaron and James at your service my ladies."

Both Chelsea and I rolled our eyes.

"Very funny boys. Now let's say we get on with the mission."

"Well first we need to discuss our two techs, disguise artist, and our last person."

"Actually I don't think we do James. We can have Roey and Jason as our techs. Kylie as our disguise artist and Ryan as our last person."

"Okay guess that solves that problem."

Chelsea and I both rolled our eyes at each other.

"So would you ladies like to find out where the disk is?" Chelsea and I straightened up.

"Well that caught your attention." Aaron remarked dryly.

"How do you know where it is? All we were given information wise was that we would meet our partners today." Chelsea demanded.

James and Aaron exchanged looks.

"Well technically we were only given a clue as to where our first destination is. Apparently we have to go around finding clues to discover where the disk is."

"Great so now we get to be Nancy Drew." I exclaimed sarcastically.

Chelsea couldn't quite hide her smile.

"So what's the first clue?"

"Well it's kind of like a riddle."

"Just tell us what it is."

James looked at us.

"I can do better than tell you. I can show you."

He then dug a paper out of his pocket and spread it across the table.

_Teenage girls love to visit me. My name is partly the same as the little girl in hunger games that was from district 11 and who befriended Katniss. I have cool clothes. I love the number 21. _

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"I guess we're going to have to figure that out."

* * *

**Did anyone find the quote from the books? See if you can figure out the riddle. I'll bet most of you can!**

**Let me know how you like it please? Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**

**PS- THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **


	6. Solving the Riddle

"Now that was incredibly helpful." I said sarcastically.

They ignored me as we sat at the table trying to figure it out.

"What could it be?" Chelsea mumbled.

"We were hoping you girls could help with that." Aaron admitted looking somewhat sheepish.

"Well let's break it down. The first line says 'Teenage girls love me.' What do _most _normal teenage girls love to do?"

Chelsea looked at me with understanding in her eyes.

"_Most_ girls love to shop."

I nodded. "So that means it could be a store. The next line mentions something about sharing a name with a girl in that movie The Hunger Games."

"Yeah the girl from district 11. Her name is Rue." I raised my eyebrow at James.

"What it was a good movie!" He said defensively.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were gong to."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"JAMES! ALEX! SHUT UP!" Chelsea yelled at us.

"Yes Cristina." We both mumbled.

"Any way back to Rue from district 11. I'm guessing part of the name of the store is Rue. Assuming it is a store." Aaron cut in.

"Well the last line mentions something about the number 21. Could the store be Rue 21? They have really cool clothes which is also mentioned in the riddle."

The others looked at me. "I'll bet that's what it is! Let's get to Rue 21 before the other team figures it out." James cheered.

Both boys jumped from their chairs then turned impatiently towards us when they saw neither Chelsea nor I had moved.

"Well come on!" Aaron said exasperated.

"Would you boys like to give us our comms units? So we can actually stay in touch."

James and Aaron had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Oh right." James mumbled.

Then he pulled two comms out of his pocket and handed them to us.

"Now can we go?"

Chelsea looked at me.

"Yes now we can go." The boys were gone from sight in a matter of seconds.

I turned to Chelsea.

"Why does that remind me of little boys on Christmas morning?"

"Hi Ho Hi Ho it's back off to Rue 21 we go." She sang.

We separated and each walked to Rue 21. About ¾ of the way their I felt eyes on me. I caught sight of a blond woman out of the corner of my eye. She was turning her head around and around, almost as if she was watching for someone. I new instantly that someone had to be me.

"Lighting I've got a tail. About 5'3, gold blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar on the back of her neck that she tried to cover with makeup. She's right handed but shoots with her left."

"Alright Wildcat. Just try to lose her. Ten to one she's from the other team."

"Will do."

I then stepped into a dark hallway filled with offices and into the shadows.

My tail looked around then followed me. She crept down the hall, stopping to listen at each door.

Sloppy! Didn't she realize I was too Goode to be caught because she heard me! She never once looked back me.

Finally I crept up behind her and slapped a napotine patch on her neck. Then I searched her. Credit cards, a little bit of cash, lip gloss, and a note. The note was crumpled and creased, almost like it had been read over and over again. Surprising for a spy because we memorize everything the first time we read it. I unfolded the note and couldn't help but be surprised.

_Teenage girls love to visit me. My name is partly the same as the little girl in hunger games that was from district 11 and who befriended Katniss. I have cool clothes. I love the number 21. _

The same riddle as us. This must be a member of the other team. Then I stripped off her wig. I gasped in shock.

Other team: 2 points

Me: 0 points

Laying at my feet now stripped of her disguise was the one girl I had despised the most in school.

I slipped her comms unit out of her ear and into mine.

"SYLVIA! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU STILL TAILING WILDCAT? PRINCESS?" Mark's familiar voice filled me ears.

"Oh crap Sylvia and Mark are two members of the other team." I whispered softly to myself.

I've got to tell the others.

* * *

**All right guys let me know how you like it will ya? Also I need some help.**

**Here's my problem.**

**All the girls have code names but I don't have _an__y_ for the boys. Want to give me some ideas?**

**Here's who I need code names for: Jason (Roey), Mark (Sylvia), Ryan (Kylie), Aaron (Chelsea), Justin (Marie), and James (Has to be really goode code name!) **

**The girl's names in () is who the boy's like. You haven't met Justin yet. But you will *smirk***

**Thanks everyone! Please review! **

**~lavell~**

**PS. Constructive Criticism welcome! **

**PPS. Thanks to all of you lovely reviewers! A special thank you to Samcheese1. Sam gave me some great tips and helped me out a lot! Thanks Sam!**


	7. AN IMPORTANT!

Okay guys I was FINALLY able to read Out of Sight Out of Time! To quote Bex it was "Bloody amazing!"

Okay as fantastic as the fifth book was that's not what I need to talk to you about.

I know I haven't updated but here's why….

I don't have any codenames for the boys. I can't update until I have some codenames.

So please review/pm me and give me some codenames!

* * *

**Thanks guys!**

** ~lavell~**


	8. Notice things

**Jeez it's been a while! Sorry it took so long to update! The boy's codenames: Jason (Cyberhawk) Mark(Crosswave) Justin (Wolf** _I took out Delta_)** Hunter (Flash)** **Tony (Tiger) James (Shock) Ryan (coondog) and Aaron (Falcon) A big thank you to Mrs-Zachary-Goode & Kuromaychan for the names. Some of the names are my own such as Flash, Tiger (I was thinking of Tony the Tiger :D) , Shock, and Coondog(a personal joke between one of my best friends and I) For James I had the suggestions of Zeus & Electric so I combined them to make Shock (ya know Zeus + lighting= electric shock) Sorry I'm rambling! Without further ado I announce chapter 5!**

* * *

I slipped quietly through the halls again. Listening to the voices in my ear I made my way calmly to Rue 21.

"Crosswave we haven't heard from Princess. Get to Rue 21 before the other team does and look for the clue. Rose and I will keep trying to get a hold Princess." I heard the familiar of Tony in my ear.

"Will do Tiger."

Now was the time to use my own comms unit.

"Lightning, Falcon, and Shock there is an operative with the codename of Crosswave headed to Rue 21. Stay alert and on the lookout."

"Copy." Three voices responded in my ear.

Finally I made it to Rue 21. Casually walking in I noticed Chelsea and Aaron looking at the perfume and cologne section. In the back James looked at the men's clothing.

"Anyone find anything?"

"Negative Wildcat. Will you search up by the desk?"

"No problem." I stopped and looked at the jewelry section right next the desk.

"Nothing here Light…." I trailed off as a stained glass vase caught my eye.

"Lightning did your mom ever tell you what Mr. Solomon's first mission was that he gave to my mom and yours?"

"Yeah. It was _Notice things._"

"And what did he show them?"

"The stained glass window in the academy." I smiled.

"Exactly."

"Why? Did you find it?"

"Maybe." Then I noticed a girl and a boy walk in. They bore a striking resemblance to two classmates I had gone to school with. Say Marie and Justin or by their codenames Angel and Wolf. Right after them another boy came in.

"Oh crap! We've got company. Angel, Wolf and Mark as Crosswave are here."

"Get the clue before they do." James ordered.

I didn't reply but casually started walking for the cashier desk.

"Excuse me miss but do you know where I can find the tattoo shop?"

The girl looked up at me and smiled.

"It's about two doors down."

"Oh thanks!"

"Not a problem."

I looked down at her flamingo covered flip flops.

"Wow those are really cute flip flops!"

"What are you doing?" James hissed.

Ignoring him I watched as the girl looked down at her feet to see which shoes she wore. I shoved my hand forward and into the vase, pulled out the ivory envelope, and had it tucked into my bra before she even looked up.

"Oh thanks."

"Thanks for the directions. Have a nice day."

"You too."

I walked out the door brushing past Mark. Using the window as a mirror I saw him turn and watch me go. Neither Marie nor Justin had seen me pull the envelope out of the vase. Unfortunately Mark _had _seen me.

Two minutes after I left the store I saw Mark leave. His eyes scanned the crowds for me but I joined a group of girls passing and giggled along with them. I didn't help him that I had taken off my jacket, reversed it, and tied it around my hips. Or that fact that my hair was now in a ponytail instead of a braid.

His mouth moved as he cursed in Farsi. Then one of the girls took notice of me.

"Oh you must be Angela. I'm Becca by the way. Cassie said you'd be late catching up to us. It's nice to meet you."

I flashed a smile. "Yeah I'm Angela. I didn't miss all the fun did I? And it's nice to meet you too."

Becca laughed. "Oh no we only went to three shops so far. Excuse me for a moment while I got tell Cassie you're here."

"Sure no problem." I replied.

As soon as she turned her back to me I disappeared.

"Guys let's meet back at Chelsea's and my apartment. It's 2316 Eagle St."

"Wildcat I'll just walk Falcon there."

"Okay see you there."

"Mind if I come with you?" James asked but it didn't sound if it came from my comms. I turned my head and caught sight of him walking beside me. I wanted to jump at cuss him a blue streak but that would give away the fact that he startled me.

"Nope."

We walked out of the mall and got into my four door black 2011 jeep.

What can I say? Being a CIA Operative has it's perks.

* * *

Back at the apartment.

James whistled as I opened the door with my key.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, we love it too."

We all gathered around the dining room table. I pulled the envelope from my bra. Aaron blushed and looked away while James checked me out. Chelsea just rolled her eyes.

"You just had to put it there didn't you?"

"Hey less chance of it being swiped from me than if it's in my pocket."

She couldn't argue that.

"Just open the stupid thing."

I slid my thumb under the flap and opened it and pulled out the note inside.

_Well done. Well done._

_You've made it this far. Now you get to play dress up._

_On the 30__th__ day of June there will be a formal ball be there to retrieve the disk_ _fail to retrieve it and the other team will be considered better than you_

_Hope to see you then,_

_Solomon_

* * *

**Hey the teams are: **

**Team 1 Aly, James, Chelsea, Aaron as the operatives. Roey & Jason as the techs. Kylie & Ryan as the disguise artists (you'll see them later)**

**Team 2: Sylvia, Mark, Marie, Justin as the operatives. Kayla & Tony as the techs. Sara & Hunter as the disguise artists.**

**Just in case you were wondering.**

_** Please Please Please review! Constructive critisism welcome!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_** ~lavell~**_


	9. The winner

**Happy Independence Day everybody!**

* * *

We stayed up until two discussing the ball that was happening tomorrow night. The boys ending up staying the night. Chelsea bunked with me while Aaron stayed in her room. James slept on the couch.

The next morning.

Sleepily throwing the covers off myself I moved to open the door of my room. Then I remembered the guy sleeping on the couch. The very HOT guy sleeping on the couch. I grabbed a black t-shirt and some jeans. After slipping into those I brushed my waist length hair and threw it back in a ponytail. I opened my door cautiously, fearing it would give me away by squeaking. Luckily it opened soundlessly. I knew there was a reason I oiled it every three weeks! Sneaking down the hall I made it too the bathroom where I freshened up. Then I walked quietly threw the living room to reach the kitchen. I couldn't help but take a quick peek of James. A light blanket covered his still sleeping form. His hand was thrown back over his head and his hair was a mess of bed head. I giggled quietly. He looked rather cute like this. Almost like a little boy instead of a grown man of twenty four. After watching James mumble in his sleep for two minutes and forty nine seconds (but hey whose counting? Other than me that is.) I made my way into our sky blue kitchen. Pulling a pan out of the cupboard and eggs out of the refrigerator I started to make scrambled eggs. After three minutes I heard the sounds of someone stirring.

"Rise & Shine sleepy head!" I sang.

James appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Aly." He grunted.

I smirked and said "Good morning James! Sleep well?"

"I did indeed. What are you cooking?"

I rolled my eyes. What was he blind?

"Scrambled eggs oh smart one. Orange juice is in the fridge, glasses are in the cupboard above the sink."

He fetched the OJ then grabbed a glass. He hesitated then asked "Want some orange juice?"

"Sure. Eggs will be done in a sec." He smiled at me and poured to glasses of juice.

"James will you grab two plates. They're in the cupboard to the left of the glass cupboard."

"Not a problem…..Wildcat." James flashed me a grin while retrieving the plates. I put ¾ of the eggs on his plate while the rest went on mine.

"Wait a minute…."

I cut him off. "I don't eat that much. If you don't eat the eggs then they'll just get thrown in the garbage. Chelsea hates eggs and they'll be cold by time Aaron gets up."

He sighed but started to dig in. I made some toast as well and put that beside his plate. Then I sat down and began to eat my own breakfast. I finished first of course. Finally James decided to talk to me.

"So Alianne let's play twenty questions."

I couldn't hide my amusement. "You really want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure. What's your favorite color and why?"

"Blue, because it's the color of the sky and the man I like has it for an eye color. You?"

"Green, because there is a girl I like that has eyes the color of emeralds."

Could it be possible that he liked me? I decided to play it cool.

"Oh yeah? What's she like?"

"Yeah. She's beautiful. But I don't know if she likes me. She visited my school when we were younger then left and I never saw her again. Until recently that is."

I felt my heart begin to race. Could it be me? Surely no other girl did that. Is there a chance that he likes me?

"Oh and does this girl have a name?"

"Her name is Al…."

"Good morning Aly & James!" Chelsea and Aaron both yelled as they walked into the kitchen. I sighed with annoyance. Right when he was about to tell me who mystery girl was they burst in and ruined the moment!

"So where's this ball anyway." Aaron asked.

They all turned to look at me.

"I'm assuming it's the Gallagher & Blackthorne alumni ball. And this year it happens to be hosted at the Gallagher Academy."

"Wait how do you know all this?" Aaron asked me.

"One: my mom's the headmistress. Two: Both Chelsea and I are alumni so we were invited anyways."

"Oh." Both boys said.

I rolled my eyes along with Chelsea.

"Well at least we already have our dresses. You boys need to go out and rent tuxes."

"Yes Chelsea." And with that they both disappeared out the door.

Skip to later that night

Both Chelsea and I were dressed to impress. Chelsea's dress was_long and black with a strappy back that totally showed off her muscles. _My dress was red, floor length, and strapless. My hair was like golden fire trailing over my shoulders and down to my waist. Surprisingly the dresses are mother's had given us fit. It's kind of sad to know that at the age of twenty three you fit into a dress that your mother wore when she was sixteen. Kylie came over to help us dress and do our makeup. Roey just sat and talked. Neither Kylie nor Roey were attending the ball as they were our backup.

"you have a probability of 3 out of 4 of getting the disk before the other team. That's 75% or ¾ chance." We all let her ramble.

Finally she shut up and Kylie jumped in.

"Now don't you screw up your makeup Alianne or I will use the Wendelsky maneuver on you."

I shuddered at the thought. "Yes

Queen Kylie!"

Roey and Chelsea both laughed.

"I'd smack you if I didn't want to ruin all my hard work on you hair."

At that moment we heard a knock on the door.

"Aly! Chelsea! You ready?"

Chelsea and I smoothed the front of our dresses one last time. I then went and opened the door.

_Oh please let James like it!_

James and Aaron both stared at me. Jaws practically on the ground.

"You look….."

"Yeah you look….." The boys stuttered making me smirk.

Both Chelsea and I gently pushed their mouths closed.

"wouldn't want you catching flies now would we?"

James seemed to recover from his stupor first. He smacked Aaron on the head.

"Alright ladies let's go."

"Have fun! We'll be on comms when you need us!" Kylie and Roey chorused.

Skip to the dance.

The dining room was done up elegantly and a quartet sat on the stage playing classical music. I glanced around hardly recognizing my old home.

"Man this place brings up some memories." I mumbled without moving my lips.

"Yeah it definitely reminds me of our good times." Chelsea replied.

"Alright ladies enough reminiscing we have to find that disc." Aaron scolded.

Then I heard James ask. "may I have this dance?" I turned around only to find him right in front of me.

"Yes you may." I took his hand and let him lead me in a waltz.

He leaned in close. "Where would we find this disc? We have to hurry because somehow the other team is here already."

I puzzled over it for a minute.

"you know it wouldn't surprise me if Solomon has it. It would be just like him to hide it in his coat pocket or something like that." We both moved only our eyes, searching the crowd for Solomon.

"He's by the refreshment table."

"Thanks Falcon."

"Not a problem Wildcat."

James stopped our dance.

"Why don't I get us some drinks?"

"That would be fantastic."

James made his way through the crowd towards the refreshment table. He grabbed some punch but stopped and actually started _talking _to Mr.S.

After four minutes and three seconds James came back to me.

"He's got the disc in his left front pocket. Don't know how to get it though. He's guarding it very well."

Then Chelsea voice came threw the comms.

"Wildcat plan Delto?"

"That'll work." I watched Chelsea walk across the room, brush into Mr. Solomon and grab the disc. She stuck it down the front of her dress. Then Aaron walked over to her and asked her to dance. James and I were already out on the dance floor and we danced our way over to them.

"Switch partners?" Chelsea suggested.

James swung me smoothly into Aaron's arms and grabbed Chelsea.

Aaron then whispered to me without moving his mouth.

"He probably noticed it's gone but we're going to keep passing it all night." He then pressed the small disc into my hands. Luckily this was one of those micro discs that fit into my palm. We danced for a while then we both decided to visit with the others in order to appear that we weren't on a mission. I stopped and chatted with my parents. When my mom moved away to talk with Chelsea's mom, dad turned to me.

"Be careful baby girl. Never underestimate you opponents."

I gasped. "You knew about this before us didn't you?"

My dad smirked. "Knew about what?" I rolled my eyes but inside I was relieved that my dad knew about this mission. I had hoped I could make him proud if we won.

Then someone tapped me on the arm and a voice asked my dad.

"Excuse me sir but my I borrow this lovely young lady from you for a moment?"

My dad looked at the boy. "If she wants to be borrowed then you may."

I turned around only to come face to face with Mark.

"May I have this dance?" His eyes begged me to dance, I knew he had something to tell me.

"Yes you may." I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

"Listen Aly, I know your team already has the disc. I was thinking that maybe we could work together?"

"Why on earth would we work with the team that we are trying to beat?"

"No! No! That's not what I meant. I meant maybe your team and I could work together."

"and what of your team? You are turning you back on you partners."

"They don't matter. I want to be with the winning team. Tony and Kayla are horrible techs, Sara and Hunter suck at disguises, and Marie and Justin are horrible spies."

I wanted to smack him but just barely refrained.

"What about Sylvia?"

"Oh her. I'm just playing her. She knows nothing about this." His pupils dilated and his heart sped up indicating a lie.

"Not a chance."

He raised and hand as if to hit me but James swept in.

"It's my turn to dance with her." He said sweeping me into his arms and away from Mark.

"My knight in shining armor!" I teased.

"Do you have the disc?"

Instead of answering I gently slipped the disc into his tux pocket.

"Nope. Chelsea had it last." I winked at him.

"Well as long as we have it. The ball ends in two minute. Director Solomon will announce the winner then."

Then the last dance of the night came on. Couple swayed to the slow song.

James and I were no exception. I tilted my chin up and looked into his baby blue eyes. They were so deep I nearly lost myself in them.

"Aly I love you."

"I love you too James." I whispered softly.

Then the song ended and Mr. Solomon jumped up on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman I have an announcement to make. Recently we had a competition between to teams to retrieve a disc. I will now announce the winner by who has the disc. Would the teams come up by the stage please?"

James and I walked up to the stage, meeting Chelsea and Aaron there. We all stood on the right side. Sylvia and her team stood on the left.

"Also would each team call there techs and disguise artists in."

Chelsea, Aaron, and James all looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the leader. You make the call." Aaron said.

I put my hand up to my comms.

"Techie, Cyberhawk, Fashionista, and Coondog fall in."

"On are way." Was what they replied.

In two minutes the doors opened and in walked my tech team and Sylvia's. Each team split to their respective sides.

"Now that the teams are all here would each team send there leaders up? If your team has the disc hand it to the leader."

All my team looked at me.

"Well go on you're the leader." Kylie said pushing me towards the stage.

As I passed James I felt him discreetly put the disc in my hand. Both Sylvia and I walked up the stairs on different sides of the stage. We met in the middle with the Director.

"These are the two leaders of the teams. Ladies whichever of you has the disc pass it up." Mr. Solomon stretched out a hand.

I looked at Sylvia and saw her lip form into a pout because she didn't have the disc. Then I handed the disc to Mr. Solomon. He inspected it for a moment.

"This is the real disk. Ladies and Gentleman the winning team in the competition between CIA members is made up of the Operatives, James a.k.a Shock, Chelsea a.k.a Lightning, Aaron a.k.a Falcon. The Techs, Rochele a.k.a Techie and Jason a.k.a Cyberhawk. The disguise artists Kylie a.k.a Fashionista and Ryan a.k.a Coondog. And finally their leader Ms. Alianne Goode a.k.a Wildcat."

The crowd roared. Everyone including the other team applauded us and a couple whistled. Well everyone except Sylvia that is. Looking out I saw my dad and mom beaming at me with pride. Chelsea's, Kylie's, and Roey's parents all beamed at them too. Mr. Solomon held up his hands and everyone went silent.

"Also the opposing team deserves a round of applause. The Operatives, Mark a.k.a Crosswave, Marie a.k.a Angel, and Justin a.k.a Wolf. The Techs Kayla a.k.a Rose and Antonio a.k.a Tony the Tiger. The disguise artists Sara a.k.a. Raven and Hunter a.k.a Flash. And last but not least Ms. Sylvia Chappel."

The crowd let out another roar but it wasn't quite as loud as ours.

"And now I believe Mr. North here has an announcement." I glanced out at the crowd again and met my dad's eyes. He smirked at me and I knew whatever James was about to say my dad knew about already.

"Ladies and Gentleman I have a little bit of a story to tell you before I get to the point of me being up here. It goes like this.

Once upon a time a bunch of Gallagher Girls came to our school. There I met a certain one that I fell head over heels for. Unfortunately at the end of the semester the girls had to leave. I told the girl I loved that it wasn't good bye. I don't think she believed me even though she said _"Then I'll see you soon James."_

Recently I had the privilege of being on the team that she led to victory. Now I know exactly how I feel about a certain green eyed beautiful girl that smirks a lot. She's already told me she loves me now there's just one question." James walked over to me and pulled me from the side of the stage and into the middle.

Then he knelt before me while pulling a ring box out of his pocket, and I understood what was happening as he took my left hand.

"Alianne Morgan Goode I know you haven't known me for long but I'm in love with you and you said you were in love with me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same. So with that being said will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

As he asked this he opened the box to reveal a beautiful aquamarine stone on a silver band.

"Oh James. Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" I gasped.

James took the ring out and slid it on my finger. I pulled him up and kissed him as cheers and whistles danced through my ears. James pulled back from are kiss and whispered "Mrs. James North. I like the sound or that."

I beamed up at him and said " So do I."

Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned only to see Sylvia pointing a gun at James. "He was supposed to be mine! If I can't have him then no one can!" She screamed.

Moving quickly I slammed into James ,who hadn't noticed what was in Sylvia's hand, right as the gun went off.

I felt a sting in my chest. I looked down and saw that my dress was turning darker red from where the blood spilled onto it. The world started to lose it's color and I fell to the floor in what felt like slow motion. I saw two forms tackle Sylvia, forcing the gun from her hands. Arms caught me as the world spun and then spiraled into darkness.

* * *

**Hey everybody thanks for reading! Please Review. I'd like at leaset 5 reviews before I update the last chapter. That's right this story is almost at an end :( cue the tears**

**Anyways thank you for all of those that did review! you guys are fantastic and i am pleased to say i have never once been insulted for one of my stories! thank you for all the encouragement!**

** Thanks again!**

** ~lavell~**

**P.S. right now i hate bees! normally i don't mind them but i got stung by one today. i was hanging my swim suit over the porch rail and appartently i disturbed a whole nest because a swarm came after me. Luckily i got inside before a ton of them could sting me. the only bad thing is i did get stung by one and i'm allergic to them:( it hurt. **

**sorry i'm rambling! please please please review!**


	10. finale

**Here it is folks! the last chapter! *I don't own gallagher girls!***

* * *

_Recap in James's POV_

_I was so happy that Aly had said yes to becoming my wife. I didn't even see the gun Sylvia had pointed at me. All's I know is that Aly is crashing into me and a gun is going off. Aly starts to slide to the floor but I catch her as she goes unconscious. Gently I lay her on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Aaron and Chelsea tackling Sylvia. Relieved to know she won't be shooting the gun again I focus on Aly. Blood is gushing out of her stomach. Putting my hand on her stomach to stop the flow I put her head on my lap and cradle her with other arm._

(Aly's POV)

I woke up in a white room that smelled very….sterile.

"I better not be in the hospital." I muttered.

"What's wrong with the hospital?" Then I noticed all the people in the room. James sat in a plastic chair to my left and my parents sat on chairs to my right. The rest of my friends were slung across chairs that I'm guessing they dragged into the room. All of them but James were asleep.

"Jeez some spy I am. I didn't even notice you all." I added some curse words in Farsi under my breath. Of course James heard me.

"Don't beat yourself up babe. You are on a lot of pain meds. You never answered my question." He said stroking my hair.

I didn't even get to tell him why. My dad did it for me.

"She hates doctors and the smell." My dad said smirking.

"Zach quit smirking." My mom said without even opening her eyes. My dad frowned making me smirk.

"You too Aly." I lost my smirk.

"How does she do that?" I pouted.

James busted out laughing. My dad just looked at me.

"I think it's a Morgan thing. Your grandma can do it too." Then he turned to James. "You're in for it because Aly has Morgan blood running through her veins. Good luck! You're going to need it. There's a reason we call her Wildcat."

I rolled my eyes.

My mom opened her eyes and looked straight at me.

"I'm glad to see you awake baby girl."

"Mom I'm not a baby. I'm twenty three years old."

"You'll always be my baby." She said. Then she leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Congrats on you engagement to James. I'm happy for you. But your dad, grandparents, and I will be threatening him, just so you know."

I smirked and whispered back "he's a big boy he can handle it."

Mom burst into laughter and my dad and James gave us weird looks.

Mom and I both shrugged and at the same time said "It's a girl thing."

James opened his mouth to ask but my dad cut him off.

"Save it. There are something's we as men will never understand about women."

Of course all my friends chose to wake up when they heard that. Aaron, Ryan, and Jason nodded their heads in agreement.

"So true Mr. Goode. So true." Aaron commented.

My best friends just rolled their eyes. Then they noticed I was awake.

"Aly!" They screamed and jumped up. Running over to they crushed me into a group hug. I winced as someone's arm hit my stomach.

"We're so glad you're okay!"

"You had us worried sick!"

"I'm going to kick your butt myself if you ever scare us like that again!" I rolled my eyes at Chelsea's statement.

"Someone want to fill me in?" I questioned.

All the girls pulled back and everyone exchanged looks around me.

"How much do you remember babe?" James asked. He hand my hand in his and was stroking the top of it with his thumb.

"All of the party. Then at the end I remember tackling you, hearing a gun go off, and two shapes tackling Sylvia. Then it all went black."

"The shapes that tackled Sylvia were Chelsea and Aaron. James caught you as you went down and tried to stop the blood while waiting for the stretcher to arrive. Then we brought you here." I was about to ask 'where is here' but mom cut me off.

"To the Gallagher infirmary. You've been asleep for two days and James hasn't left your side except for when your grandma drugged him and had your dad and great uncle Joe put him in a guest room in the East wing. Your Aunt Abby's here too. She brought the drug for your grandma."

I frowned. "Did she now? I'll have to….."

James cut me off. "Though I'm slightly mad at them myself for making me leave your room, you better not say you're going to yell at her for bring the drug because she was trying to help."

"I was actually going to thank her for making you get some rest. It can't be comfy in that chair and you should have gone by yourself to get some rest." I scolded him.

My friends and my parents stood up.

"We'll leave you two alone now." Mom kissed me on the cheek.

Dad stepped up and kissed me on the cheek then ruffled my hair.

"Dad I'm sure my hair is bad enough without you messing with it." I complained.

Dad glance over to make sure mom wasn't looking then stuck his tongue out at me. Without hesitating I did it right back at him. But of course mom caught me.

"Alianne are you making faces at your poor innocent father?"

Dad put on his best 'I'm innocent face'.

I snorted. "Innocent my butt! He started it!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

Mom cut us off. "Oh knock it off you two! Honestly! You'd think that since you don't live in the same house anymore that you'd stop acting like troublemakers!"

Dad and I smirked as one.

"Come on Zachary." Mom grabbed Dad and dragged him out of the room.

I started to laugh but had to stop because it hurt too much.

"We better get going too Aly." Chelsea said. Each of my sisters stepped up and hugged and whispered their congratulations in my ear. They each welcomed James to the family. Then they stepped to the side to wait for their new boyfriends.

Aaron was the first to step up. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family little sis!"

He slapped James on the back.

"Treat her right brother."

James smiled and said "you know I will."

Jason and Ryan both welcomed me to the family as well. Then the room was silent as my sisters and my soon to be brothers filed out into the hall shutting the door behind them.

I looked at James.

"Why didn't you go get some rest?"

"Because I wanted to be here when you woke up." he said simply.

I moved to sit up but hissed in a breath from the pain. James gently pushed me back down by the shoulders.

"Just because you're an amazing spy doesn't mean you heal super quick."

"Fine then come here."

James bent his head down and looked me in the eye.

I whispered "Thank you." and pulled his head down to make his lips meet mine.

After a while he pulled back and we decided to talk wedding planning.

"When do you want it babe?"

"I was thinking about a spring wedding. What do you think?"

"Babe I don't care when it is. Just as long as I get to make you my wife I'm happy." he kissed me gently.

I smiled at him. "You're going to be the perfect husband."

"and you my dear will make the perfect wife."

He kissed me again.

"James?'

"Yes Aly?"

"I love you."

"I love you too my little Wildcat."

* * *

**And that is the end of Wildcat 2! Hope you all liked it! Please review! **

**Now I need to start working on my sequel to . I'm think of redoing my Hunter Anderson. I want to make it longer and I don't like the way it turned out. **

**I thought about doing these ideas for a story.**

** *Luce & Daniel's daughters. Satan will claim one and the throne the other. Making one an angel the other a demon. but which ones's which? (if you've ever read the fallen series by lauren kate you'll know what i'm talking about.)**

***(i read an ebook called mystic wolves and want to make a story off it.) Mason's mate and the female alpha Darcy runs away leaving him to raise a daughter by himself. Now his daughter is being challenged to become alpha female and it is a fight to the death**

***(this last one just came to me) I thought about making a story about the devil having a bunch of sons and never having a daughter. then they're is a prophecy about how he will have one daughter in a thousand years. a thousand years passes and a girl discovers that the night she was made her mom didn't sleep with her dad, she slept with the devil and her brothers are only half brothers. now someone wants her dead because she is the only daughter of the devil (i have no ideas for her name yet)**

**what do you guys think?**

**Please review! thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**


	11. ONE last thing

Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows, and reviews I'd like to give special thanks too:

Flipstar 1- Thank you for being my first reviewer and for all the encouragement you gave! I hope I made you proud!

Mrs-Zachary-Goode- Thank you for all the codenames and the sweet compliments

Jenna98- Thank you for the kind words

All my GUESTS- I don't know who you are but I want to thank you. I don't know if it's the same person or a bunch of different people but you have always been so kind to me!

Stephaniek- I'm glad you liked it:D

Natalie-I'm sorry I can't PM you to thank you but thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the Hunger Games!

Gallaghergirl808-Thanks for noticing the quote!

Gabby22-Thanks for loving it

Mary Kenson-Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger:D

Belliwing-You're so sweet!

BlackfireSGG-Thanks for cheering for Aly & Chelsea!

Nagrom Renin- Thanks I'm glad you liked it!

Isn'tthatIronic-Thanks for asking questions. And cool name!

Kuromaychan- Thanks for the codenames!

Upsladuckes-No I don't hate you, sorry that I had to leave you on a cliff hanger!

Gogirl369- Enjoy rapture! Thanks for telling me which story you wanted!

Glory-Thank you for calling me a good writer and complimenting my stories! Sorry I can't tell you personally!

And last but not least:

BellaBearx- Emmy you are the best friend a girl could ask for! Love you sister! I think if you shot a shotgun it would knock you over:D And you're one of the best writers I have ever known!

Thank you all so much for believing in me!

~lavell~


	12. Rememberance

**This is for all the little kids and teachers that died in the Newtown, Connecticut shooting at Sandy Hook Elementary School. This is for those little girls and the teacher that will never be able to walk down the aisle. For all the little boys that will never be able to fall in love. For all the birthdays, Christmas's, Halloween's, Easter's and graduation missed. For the families that were left behind. May God rest those little and brave souls in Heaven and provide comfort for their families. Please send up a prayer for those families. This is song makes me think of them.**

One day SHY OF eight years oldGrandma passed awayI was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake

How I cried when the sky let gowith a cold and lonesome rain

Momma smiled said don't be sad childGrandma's watchin you today'

Cause there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin' downthat's how you know she's watchin'wishin' she could be here nowAnd sometimes if you're lonelyjust remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heavenand she's watchin' over you and me

Seasons come and seasons go nothin' stays the same

I grew up fell in lovemet a girl who took my name

Year by year we made a lifein this sleepy little town

I thought we'd grow old togetherLord I sure do miss her now

But there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin' downthat's how you know she's watchin' wishin' she could be here nowand sometimes when I'm lonelyI remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heavenand she's watchin' over you and me

Well my little girl is 23I walk her down the aisle

it's a shame her mom can't be here nowto see her lovely smile

They throw the riceI catch her eye as the rain starts comin' down

she takes my hand says daddy don't be sad 'causeI know momma's watchin' now

And there's holes in the floor of Heavenand her tears are pourin downthat's how you know she's watchin'wishin' she could be here nowand sometimes when I'm lonelyI remember she can seethere's holes in the floor of Heaven and she's watchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and meWatchin' over you and me

*** I don't own the song. It is owned by Steve Wariner.***


End file.
